The present invention relates to methods and systems of a power steering system, and more particularly to methods and system for calculating a command signal for a power steering system.
Electric power steering systems may be tuned for steering feel during product development. Steering feel may be based on a given set of operating conditions. However, an inconsistent steering feel may be created in some circumstances such as, for example, external disturbances, variations in different products, and driving conditions. Specifically, in one example, a compensation command is included as part of a signal that the electric power steering system monitors, where the compensation command may alter the steering feel. The compensation command typically acts to reject some types of disturbances or to compensate for some types of issues that may occur in the electric power steering system. One example of a compensation command includes rejecting a portion of the effects of road wheel imbalance.